Goten enamorado
by pipe92
Summary: Han pasado 5 meses de la derrota de Buu y el pequeño Goten no puede sacarse de su cabeza y de su pequeño corazón aquella hermosa chica de ojos azules que lo embruja y que es su amor platónico...


**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de un Sábado en las Montaña Paoz,estaba toda la familia Son durmiendo,menos un travieso niño,qué por ahora no había hecho ninguna travesura,ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos,ya habia pasado 5 meses desde la pelea contra Majin Buu,y el Torneo Mundial De Artes Marciales,desde ese día,no paraba de pensar en aquella chica de hermosos ojos azules Videl Helena Satán , esa chica hermosa,era la chica que tenia loco a el pequeño de la familia Son

Son Goten,solo podía pensar que esa chica de ojos celestes como el mar y el cielo,iba a ser su esposa y su amor platónico,pero no podía creerse lo ni el, porque hace unos 2 meses

Flasback

Hace unos 2 meses,la señorita Videl fue a casa de la familia Son en el Monte Paoz,y Videl toco a la puerta de esa hermosa y rústica casa,abrió la puerta un pequeño niño,el pequeño de los Son

- ¿Esta Gohan en casa ,pequeño Goten?-Preguntó Videl

- No,se fue hace un rato a un pueblo de por aquí cerca,esta cerca del rió-Dijo el pelinegro entre cortadamente ya que estaba enamorado de el desde que la conoció

- Bueno mejor,¿me ayudas?-Preguntó la pelinegra mientras entraba a esa pequeña casita

- Si-Respondió,y se sentó al lado de Videl en el sofá de color verde

- ¿Sabes si tu hermano esta enamorado de mi?-Pregunto la ojiazul sonrojada

- Si,claro,si lo saben todos los Guerreros Z-Respondió Goten

- ¿¡Y por que no me lo dijiste nunca?!-Grito Videl

- Esperábamos que te dieras cuenta - Dijo el pequeño con una cara de entre horror y risa

- Que malos son aveces eh -Rechisto haciendo un puchero

- Bueno ¿que pasa con Gohan?-Pregunto mientras la veía a los ojos

- Nada,solo si me prometes que no se lo dirás nunca a Gohan-Dijo Videl

- Lo prometo-Prometió Goten

- Bien te creo,amo a Gohan-Le dijo a Goten mientras que el pequeño semisaiyajin sentía como su mundo se desmorona y su corazón se partía en mil pedazos,pero haría lo imposible para arruinar esa pareja y separarlos

Fin FlasBack

Los meses pasaban, Gohan quien ya era novio de Videl no podía ser mas feliz, excepto cuando se ponía a pensar en su hermano menor. Normalmente se comportaba muy bien, jugaban o entrenaban juntos y la pasaban bien, pero cuando nadie los veía Goten se ponía un poco evasivo e incluso llegaba a ignorar a Gohan, a quien dejaba completamente confundido.

Llego una noche en la que Gohan quería llegar al fondo de la situación. Espero a que terminaran de cenar para subir a la habitación que compartía con su pequeño hermano y se sentó en la silla de trabajo mientras Goten se ponía su pijama.

-Goten, ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunta Gohan curioso

-¿De que? –responde fríamente su hermano menor

-Vamos, ¿No puedo platicar con mi hermano menor? –dijo tratando de animar a su hermanito

-De acuerdo, pero solo un poco porque tengo sueño –respondió mientras bostezaba y arrastraba una sabana con el.

-Bien. Me gustaría saber porque…

-¿Me das dinero? –Fue interrumpido por una extraña pregunta.

-¿Qué? –Gohan no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, dudaba mucho que Goten supiera la importancia del dinero o su uso. No es que fuera un niño muy chico pero el no llevo una educación similar a la de Gohan.

-Se que tienes un poco ahorrado, ¿Me das dinero? –eso no era un secreto, Mr. Satan enviaba un poco de dinero a la familia Son de ves en cuando y un poco de eso era para gastos escolares de Gohan.

-¿Dinero? Pero, ¿Para que?

-¿No me lo darás? –dijo de un modo tan serio que Gohan casi no reconoció.

-Umm de acuerdo, pero espero que pronto podamos hablar sobre esto y me des una explicación. –finalizo mientras su pequeño hermano apagaba la luz que no lo dejaba dormir y lo dejaba hablando solo.

Al día siguiente en la ciudad Satán, Videl se encontraba en su habitación haciendo tarea cuando…  
*Toc Toc Toc*

-¿Si?

-Señorita Videl, han traído algo para usted

- ¿Algo? ¿De qué habla? Se pregunto la ojiazul.

-Bajo en un minuto. –cerro el libro en el que escribía y se dirigió al primer piso.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto a una sirvienta de su gran mansión

-¡Mire que bonitas flores le han traído señorita! A mí no me engaña, de seguro ya tiene novio ¿O no? Y fue él quien le envió las flores…

-En serio era un arreglo florar hermoso, con flores de varios colores y de cerca de un metro de alto. Videl vio que las flores tenían una nota, y al abrirlas vio las iniciales "S. G. "en ella. Son Gohan… susurro para sí misma.

-Pues sí, eso creo… pero aun no le digas a mi papá por favor, nosotros lo haremos cuando sea el momento. –Aun le costaba trabajo admitir que tenia novio ya que nunca fue una chica muy romántica.

-Descuide señorita, pero ¿No sospechara su padre cuando vea semejante arreglo?

-Pues si, pídele a alguien que las lleve a mi cuarto por favor y rápido antes de que papá las vea. –dijo mientras guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón la nota de la florería y se dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua para sus flores.

-Ahora mismo lo hare. –dijo la sirvienta en voz alta para ser escuchada por la hija de su Jefe.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Estrella Naranja… Videl acababa de llegar a clase y vio como su novio ya estaba ocupando su asiento en el salón, hubiera hablado con él para agradecerle las flores que le había enviado un día antes, pero el rostro del semisaiyajin se notaba diferente, cansado y pensativo. La hija de Mr. Satán decidió esperar la hora de descanso para hablar con él, después podría agradecerle por el detalle.  
Entro al salón y antes de sentarse, saludo gentilmente a sus amigos. El día paso como cualquier otro, aunque la joven sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que preocupaba a Gohan. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Shapner, Ireza, Gohan y Videl se dirigieron a la cafetería. Ireza también había notado que Gohan se portaba extraño, por lo que se las arreglo para llevarse a Shapner y dejar sola a la pareja, entonces Videl aprovecho.

-Gohan, ¿Te sientes…

Pasa algo malo –Al parecer Videl no iba a tener que hacer todo el trabajo

-Pues dime que sucede, podría ayudar

-Claro, el problema es que no se qué sucede. Últimamente Goten ha estado…

-¿Goten? ¿Le paso algo?

-No sé y ese es el problema. Es decir, físicamente está bien pero se está comportando un poco extraño, casi no me habla o se comporta indiferente y se niega a hablar conmigo.

-¿Sabes qué? Intenta un par de veces más hablar con él, si no lo logras quizá sea mejor esperar un poco, probablemente este confundido y no sepa como contarte lo que le pasa. Es solo un niño pero aun así tiene sus sentimientos Gohan, y creo que un poco de espacio podría despejar su mente.

-Creo que… tienes razón. –Videl sonrió victoriosa- es cierto, probablemente sea pasajero. Si pasa demasiado tiempo buscare la forma de arreglarlo, pero seguiré tu consejo. ¡Muchas gracias! –el joven abrazo a su novia mientras los rostros de ambos se sonrojaban, Videl se separo un poco de él mientras de su bolsillo sacaba la nota de las flores que le habían obsequiado un día antes.

-Yo quería… darte las gracias por el detalle, en serio es algo muy lindo de tu parte. –Gohan la miro extrañado - ¿De qué hablas?

-De… las… flores-dijo apenada, decir eso era extraño para ella. –Llegaron a mi casa ayer y son realmente bellas.

-Jeje, que bueno que te gustaron pero en serio, yo no envié… nada.

-¿Qué cosas dices? La tarjeta tenia tus iniciales, aquí la tengo –dijo mientras sacaba la tarjetita de su bolsillo. -¿Lo ves? –Gohan observo detenidamente la tarjeta en la mano de Videl

. –Tienes razón, son mis iniciales pero me temo que yo no fui quien te envió las flores… aunque me hubiera encantado serlo.

-Pero si no fuiste tú, entonces… -ambos tenían miles de nombres pasando por sus mentes, ninguno era el correcto. Justo cuando Gohan tenía una idea y estaba por decirla, regresaron a la mesa sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Paso algo malo? -pregunto Ireza preocupada justo en el momento en que el timbre para volver a clase se escucho. Todos se pusieron de pie y regresaron al salón de clase.

El día escolar había pasado Gohan regresaba a casa mas confundido que nunca pero todas esas ideas locas se iban juntando , primero el extraño comportamiento que había tomado su hermano menor , el extraño presente que Videl había recibido con sus mismas iniciales y por ultimo que su pequeño hermano menor quien no entendía muy bien el significado del dinero ahora estuviera juntando lo , al llegar a su casa fue directamente a su habitación donde estaba su hermano quien aparentemente escribía un poema

- Goten tu eres el responsable de esto , quiero que me lo digas de una vez - pregunta Gohan mostrando la pequeña tarjeta que había recibido la ojiazul

- He...si yo envié eso - responde el pequeño pelinegro dudoso de lo que su hermano mayor podría ser capaz de hacer

- Estas enamorado de Videl verdad , por eso tu extraño comportamiento - pregunta nuevamente Gohan mientras la ira lo invadía por dentro

- Si pero tenia miedo de decirte lo ya que tu te enojarías conmigo , pero ella es muy bonita y no puedo sacarme la de la cabeza - responde el mini semisaiyajin llorando

Ahora Gohan sabia porque el distanciamiento de su pequeño hermano pero debia cortar las cosas de raiz debia ser la misma Videl quien se lo dejara claro a su hermano que ese amor no podi ser , despues de esa pequeña conversacion Gohan llama a la pelinegra para contarle lo sucedido cosa que deja conternada a Videl quien no se lo esperaba , pero estaba deacuerdo con Gohan asi que decidio ir al dia siguiente temprano para hablar con el pequeño niño enamorado

- Me alagas tus sentimientos pequeño Goten me pareces adorable pero... - dice Videl parando mirando al pequeño hermano de Gohan

- No te gusto - pregunta triste Goten

- No es eso Goten tu aun eres muy joven para esto , te prometo que cuando cumplas 18 y tus sentimientos aun esta intactos seremos novios -responde Videl dando un beso en los labios a Goten dejando con la boca abierta a Gohan

- Q...Que pero eso no era lo que yo esperaba que tu hicieras ahora lo dejaste peor - comenta Gohan sorprendido y al mismo tiempo celoso


End file.
